Dear Izuku, The Stars Are Lovely
by Killed Stars
Summary: Dear Izuku, If I took your hand, would you watch the stars with me? -SA Midoriya asks Todoroki to write him love letters, not knowing he would slowly fall in love with him. (Originally posted on Ao3)


"I'm sorry… what?" Todoroki spat in shock, running a hard through his red and white locks.

Midoriya sighed and rubbed his arm awkwardly. He really didn't want to repeat himself. His request was ridiculous to begin with. Plus, he was probably super red right now. Like, Kirishima's hair red. Midoriya braced himself for the taunting laugh that he'd heard all his life. "I… want you to write me… love letters," The last bit was hardly a whisper.

Todoroki continued to stare. His eyebrows were drawn in a confused fashion. He didn't look angry really, just extremely confused. Todoroki made a clicking noise with his tongue. Placing his arms crossed against his chest, Todoroki closed his eyes in concentration. "Why exactly do you want me to write you love letters?" His voice echoed around the empty classroom.

"I think that Uraraka might have a crush on me, and I want to.. you know, draw her out? Like, so she doesn't have to keep worrying about it," Midoriya could feel the fire on his face. Like some one had poured boiling- ok not a good thought in front of Todoroki.

That apparently caught Todoroki's attention however. "Uraraka? You just noticed? She's liked you since the first year. Why don't you get Iida to do it? He's probably a lot better at words than I am."

"Iida is terrible at keeping secrets. Plus he'd just be poetic and he reads us his poetry. Uraraka likes it and would recognize his writing instantly," Midoriya shrugged, finally meeting Todoroki's stare.

The multicolored boy sat down his chair with a plop. Who then proceeded to bury his face in his hands. There was a somewhat muffled scream from him. "Would you accept her?" His voice was quiet behind hands.

Midoriya himself didn't know yet. Uraraka was a very attractive girl, sure, and extremely nice. Not to mention funny. But for the most part, he liked her as a friend. However, he really wouldn't be opposed to it, either. Midoriya let out a hum of thought. He'd just let his mouth work before his body did. Seemed to have worked his far with hero work. Third year at U.A., and he was yet to die. All Might was doing good too, especially that he didn't have to be in his hero form around people anymore.

"I'll just wing it when I get there," Midoriya mumbled. He knew that he'd probably spend here from then fretting it actually.

Todoroki just huffed and turned towards the window. The dim lighting caught his face, creating a golden glow on his features. Midoriya giggled for some reason. Todoroki was pretty and everyone knew it. Not really handsome. No, Todoroki was pretty. Light and slightly sharp features, his hair tones, his personality, everything about Todoroki was just pretty, not handsome. Midoriya thought that he himself was probably more pretty than handsome, too.

"Fine, but only if you agreed that I get one favor, and you can under no circumstances back out. No matter what it is," the living Katy Perry song smiled, resting his chin on his hand. He shot a look at Midoriya.

The shorter was grinning like he had just won the lottery. Quickly, and happily, he snatched up his bag and dug through it. Todoroki eyed him oddly. What was he doing? Thankfully, and sadly, his questions were answered when Midoriya pulled out a stack of papers and pink envelopes. The cliché, anime love drama confession ones.

"No."

"Come on! I spent good money of these! Besides, they'd never suspect… you… if they're really girly," Midoriya sat the papers down on the desk that Todoroki was sitting at.

The red and white haired boy just sighed and placed the set inside his own bag. He stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder. "You owe me big time, Midoriya," The taller grumped, then rubbed the back of neck.

Midoriya smiled wider, placing his backpack back on his shoulders and gripped the straps with excitement. "Thank you, Shouto!" Midoriya practically squeaked, realizing he had accidently used his first name. He ran out of the room to avoid further embarrassment.

He did, however, walk to the dorms with a skip in his step the entire way.

XxxxxxX

The next day Midoriya was sitting his home classroom with Iida and Uraraka. Everyone else had left to go eat lunch, even Todoroki. Which was weird, Midoriya thought, because Todoroki usually waited for him. Midoriya shrugged the thought off. He probably wanted to talk with the teachers about something.

Iida and Uraraka were occupying the desks around his, the latter sitting with the chair backwards. Iida was going through a book, imputing his own words in their conversations without looking up. Uraraka was using her arms as a headrest.

"So then Tsuyu just goes to town on his chick! Like, I thought that I could roast people, but Tsuyu is a god at it. So quiet, too…" Uraraka rambled, grinning at the fond memory.

"I must ask, are we ever going to go get food?" Iida asked, turning the page of his rather thick book.

Midoriya's stomach betrayed him that second, letting out a ferocious growl. It got even Iida too look up from his book. Midoriya let out a nervous laughter. "Yeah, just let me grab a book for the homework tonight."

The desk creaked as he opened it. Midoriya grabbed his science book and shut the desk. There was the sound of paper hitting the floor and Uraraka's gasp before he could even process what had happened. Before Midoriya could even reach for it, Uraraka had snatched it up.

"Midoriya got a love letter! Iida, oh my goodness, our innocent Midoriya!" Uraraka laughed as she passed it Iida.

Midoriya leaned over his desk to try and take it from Iida, but Iida used his height to keep it from him. "Give me it, Iida! I've never gotten one before!" Midoriya tried to use his puppy eyes. He was definitely blushing a bit. Iida's glasses seemed to deflect his attempts to reclaim the letter.

Uraraka tip toed and snatched it from Iida. Quickly, she passed it back to Midoriya and gave Iida the look. She returned to her seat and stared intensely at Midoriya. He sighed, and prayed that his plan would work. Midoriya opened up the pink envelope and pulled out the paper. Todoroki really pulled through for him.

Dear Izuku,

Roses are red, violets are blue, my bed has room for two. Actually don't read that shit why did I used a pen.

My love for you is like a raging fire no fuck that's too obvious really where the fuck is my pencil.

My sister think this is hilarious by the way. She keeps giving my pickup lines to use.

Ok found a pencil.

Izuku, I just want you to know that you're as beautiful as a sunset on the beach. (Say thank you to the internet)

-Your "Secret" Admirer.

P.S (don't read out loud) I really hate you sometimes.

P.S.S Jk I could never hate you.

…. Or not, Midoriya thought.

"What did she say, Midoriya!" Uraraka smiled fondly at him.

Midoriya expected there to be at least a hint of jealousy from her. "Just that I was as beautiful as a sunset?"

"Ooooh! Did it say who it was?" She cooed

"No."

"I suggest that we figure out this mystery girl, before it causes problems. Don't want your grades to go down because you're too busy trying to find this person," Iida stated, shutting his book. Uraraka nodded next to him.

"Yeah! But for now, can we go get food?" Uraraka stood up and stretched.

They all made their way to the cafeteria. Midoriya sighed as he went down a set of stairs. Hopefully this would work and end well.

He really should have asked anyone but Iida or Todoroki.

XxxXxxX

Midoriya and Todoroki agreed (over text) that Todoroki should not tell Midoriya when he was going to give him a love letter, or where he was going to place it. Mainly because Midoriya wanted it to be as convincing as possible, and he was a really bad actor. So being surprised was the only option.

This time, it was in his locker.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugou, Tsuyu, and Todoroki were all walking to their English class when Midoriya remembered he needed to grab his notes from his locker. Todoroki had tried to drop a subtle hint (and by subtle he meant Todoroki said "You can just use mine, Midoriya") for him to not go grab them. Midoriya had brushed it off as Todoroki being Todoroki.

So, they all crowed around Midoriya's locker in a semi circle.

Midoriya opened his locker.

A pink letter fell out, and Midoriya's heart dropped.

It wasn't like he didn't mind Uraraka, Tsuyu, or pretty much anyone reading the notes. No. It was Bakugou he didn't want to read them. Midoriya and Bakugou had managed to become some-what friends during their three years at U.A. Midoriya was affair, and knew, that Bakugou would more than likely tease Midoriya about the letter. Midoriya really didn't want Bakugou to restart the mean teasing after it had barely ended.

Luckily for Midoriya, Uraraka went into a full on attack mode. Tsuyu joined her. The two women were jumping up and down with excitement. Midoriya couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew it was something to do with his 'mystery girl' (who happened to stand three feet left of them), and the blush was already on his face. Intense, too.

"Read it already!" Uraraka barked at him. The shipper was strong in this one.

Midoriya awkwardly tore open the envelope. Uraraka was way too excited about this. It wasn't even her love letter! Well, Midoriya thought, it wasn't exactly his either.

Midoriya took out the pink letter inside and opened it. Inside there was a surprisingly unmelted piece of chocolate taped to it. Midoriya had to strain to stop himself from giggling when he read the print out loud.

Dear Izuku (or should I call you Midoriya?),

Your personality is as sweet as chocolate! I'm sorry, that was cheesy. I'm not really good at this whole 'love letter' thing.

(The chocolate has a raspberry filling by the way!)

-SA

Midoriya had no idea that Todoroki could be such a sap! Well, granted, he was trying to drive people away from thinking it was Todoroki, but still. The fact that Todoroki would even dare to write such cutesy things. Not to mention Todoroki's handwriting was cute and pretty and not in anyway that looked like a male would use it. Plus the chocolate was a good brand and Midoriya loved the raspberry ones. He couldn't wait to eat it.

Except Todoroki leans over, takes the sweet in his fingers, and pops it in his mouth.

"TODOROKI!" Tsuyu and Uraraka both screamed at him. Bakugou was out of there. People started to stare. With good reason. The women looked like they wanted to murder him (and probably did).

"What? Midoriya doesn't raspberry," Todoroki said with his usually monotone when he's stating facts. Midoriya stared at Todoroki oddly. Todoroki knew for a fact he loved raspberry flavor.

"Actually, I-" "MIDORIYA LOVES RASPBERRY YOU FIEND. HIS SECRET ADMIRER GAVE HIM THAT THINK HOW SAD SHE'LL BE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT HER FIRST CHOCOLATE TO MIDORIYA WAS EATEN BY YOU!"

Todoroki stared at Uraraka with his eyebrows twisted in a confused state. "Oh sorry, what do you want me to do, kiss it back to him?" Todoroki asked with a hint of snappiness. God, Midoriya might actually be willing to rip up one of his All Might posters to have Todoroki's acting skills. Or to stop his face from being a tomato.

"N-No! Midoriya's admirer might see! Plus, Midoriya should wait to actually see who his admirer is!" Uraraka snapped back. Oh, Todoroki thought with a grin, if only she knew.

"Um, guys, we need to go. Class is about to start," Tsuyu cut in, the annoyance in her voice turned to concern. Midoriya looked at the clock and she was right. Midoriya didn't want to fail!

Midoriya quickly grabbed his notes and ran for their English class, glancing back at the group once.

He could have sworn he saw Todoroki wink at him.

XxxXxxX

The third time its just himself and Uraraka.

They were at the library and Todoroki had slipped it into his bag earlier. Midoriya pulled it out with his hero textbook. Uraraka looked happy at the sight of it. "Man, she really likes you, doesn't she?" Uraraka said with a dreamy voice.

Dear Izuku,

If I took your hand, would you watch the stars with me?

-SA

XxxXxxX

The sixth letter makes Midoriya smile so bright that the sun would have been envious. Todoroki was lucky enough to see it across the cafeteria.

Dear Izuku,

The truth is, Izuku, that you are an amazing human being. Anyone who can't see it must be blind. Your freckles are like stars, and your green eyes are like the plants that keep the world alive. I could look at them forever.

-S

XxxXxxX

Seven letters later, Uraraka had yet to mention any crush or romantic attraction to Midoriya. Well, except when they were walking around the mall to buy Uraraka a new watch. Uraraka pointed at a fairly attractive man then said "I'd totally kiss that guy if he asked". And Midoriya really can't seem to mind.

Dear Izuku,

Do you ever just look at someone and think,

This incredible person changed me. I would be so terrible and miserable without them in my life. They're so amazing, and so caring. How can they not see it? What do they see in me? How long could I have gone on if they had never even looked at me? Am I even anything to them? Why did the universe decide to give me something good for once?

Will it all just disappear one day?

Midoriya tries to imagine that there isn't a tiny circle of water damage on the pink paper, and that the last line isn't written so shakily.

XxxXxxX

Dear Izuku,

You're beautiful.

The fourteenth letter didn't make Uraraka say anything.

The fourteenth letter is the last letter Midoriya reads to Uraraka.

XxxXxxX

Dear Izuku,

Why do you even like me, Izuku? It's not like I'm attractive. I'm useless. Not even my own family really loves me. I'm a such burden. After years of being told that, by so many people, I've learned to accept it.

But you, you're beautiful. Everyone loves you. You're so damn beautiful. Inside and out. Angels probably weep because they don't compare. Never hate yourself, because I'll cry damn it. You mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to so many people…

But it's time to face the truth.

I don't think I'll ever be close enough to you.

I was broken long ago.

The seventeenth letter makes Midoriya cry for some reason.

XxxXxxX

"Iida?" Midoriya's voice ringed in the hallway that Iida's dorm was at. They needed to talk, stat. Midoriya didn't care that it was almost three in the morning.

A sleepy figure appeared in the doorway. It loomed above him but still did not intimidate Midoriya. It let out a yawn before blinking at the body in front of his. "Midoriya..?" Sleepy Iida said groggily.

"I really need your help, Iida," Midoriya tried to avoid eye contact.

Iida gestured slowly for him to come in. Midoriya took a seat on his unmade bed. Iida sat beside him. "What is it?" His voice sounded more tired than concerned.

"It's… really weird but…"

"Shoot."

"What's it called when you're really just attracted to women, but there's one guy that you'd maybe be with? Not bisexuality, because it's really just this one guy," Midoriya's eyes were down cast, his face feeling warm. If anyone knew, it was Iida.

Iida laid a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, having suddenly snapped out of his sleep trance. He could tell this was serious. "Heteroflexible," Iida said in a concerned voice, eyeing Midoriya. Midoriya folded his hands in his lap.

"Heteroflexible?" God he sounded small.

"Yeah. It's when you just like the opposite sex, but there are a few same sex partners you could have if you liked them enough…" Iida was in full mother hen mode.

Midoriya curled hands into his pajama pants.

"Are you alright? You can talk to me, you know," Iida said in his softest voice possible.

"Thanks, Iida."

"No problem."

Midoriya got up an ran back to his dorm without hesitating. Iida yelled at him as quiet yet loud as he could, but Midoriya kept going. He couldn't face anyone right then.

Midoriya didn't know how to feel.

XxxXxxX

Dear Izuku,

Death is not a beautiful thing. It's not some sweet release like how people think. I think that it's an out. That sometimes people are pushed through, or that people willingly walk through.

I'm not exactly sure which I would have chose had you not shown up.

XxxXxxX

Todoroki had to go to his cousin's funeral that week. He wouldn't be back till Friday, and Midoriya wasn't expecting any letters for a week. So it surprises Midoriya when one falls out of his locker. Midoriya just smiles and opens the letter quickly. He loves reading Todoroki's hand writing.

Except it's not Todoroki's.

Dear Midoriya-sama,

I know you're probably expecting your other secret admirer, however I am here to assert myself before you accept their feelings (if you haven't already). I've liked you for a long time, since I've joined U.A probably. I remember seeing your face on TV! You're so brave and handsome.

I think that we could get along very well, and would be very good together. Please, meet me behind the 2nd year dorms at 5pm.

-Your Other Secret Admirer

Midoriya blinked at the page. The writing wasn't that pretty. In fact, they really needed to work on it. However, Midoriya's blush returned because he actually had a secret admirer. Not Todoroki.

Midoriya considered it. It would be rude to not meet her, and she seemed nice in her letter. Maybe it was even Uraraka?

Hell, Midoriya thought, why not? Maybe it would take his mind off of Todoroki's absence of letters.

XxxXxxX

Her name was Akane and she was in her second year. Akane was shorter than Midoriya, and to be honest, was cute. She had bright red hair and a round face, with brown eyes. She also had dog ears and a tail. Her quirk was shapeshifting, but since she was born as a dog actually, her human form couldn't be 100%. Which was odd, considering all of her other forms were complete.

They were the same age, since Akane had been put into a school system later than most kids. She was very intelligent, too. Top of her class actually. On the fast track to being a top hero.

Akane was hilarious. After they had meet behind the gym, they agreed to go get ice cream to get to know each other. Midoriya had noticed a squirrel and Akane jokingly barked at it. They both laughed until they made it to the ice cream shop. They almost both got chocolate. Todoroki loved chocolate, too. He'd probably like Akane.

The two of them had a great time on their date. Akane had taken his hand to hold on the walk. They parted at the 2nd year dorms, and Midoriya gave her his number. Both of them agreed they should have another date.

Midoriya rubbed his hands together when Akane pushed through the glass doors. Her hands were surprisingly cold.

XxxXxxX

Todoroki felt like shit. Probably looked like it too. Funerals were never easy for him, despite his constantly flat expression. Todoroki had written at least ten letters to Midoriya on his trip. He was really excited to see Midoriya again, however.

The next day at school after a great rest, Todoroki slipped a letter into Midoriya's locker while no one was looking. He missed this. Even if it had only been for a week.

The day continued on like normal. Midoriya gave him a hug when he saw Todoroki, and talked to him about what he missed in class. Nothing too important, the class had agreed to put aside major hero training while Todoroki was away. It touched him. Todoroki smiled, which every stared at.

Yeah, it was a great day for Todoroki.

Too bad nothing ever lasted for him.

Lunch rolled around and Todoroki joined them at the table. Midoriya was late for some reason, so it was just himself, Iida, and Uraraka. They dug in while Todoroki waited. "Shouldn't we wait for Midoriya?" Todoroki piped up in the conversation. The two looked at him oddly.

"Midoriya shows up late a lot, ever since Monday actually. The day after you left," Uraraka informed, going back to eating.

"Why?"

"We wish we knew," Iida threw in, picking at his salad.

After ten minutes passed, Todoroki gave in and started eating. The happy feeling was slowly fading. Until Midoriya sat down across from him, grinning at all of them. Todoroki smiled back. "Where were you?" Iida asked, staring at Midoriya with a mixed expression. The boy flared up instantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, yes, well I was waiting for Todoroki to come back to announce this," Midoriya was talking funny. Why was he talking funny? Todoroki didn't like this.

Midoriya gestured for someone to come over. A girl with a red pony tail and dog features sat down beside him. She looked cute, but Todoroki was confused. Who was this girl? Dog girl gave all of them a small wave. She wrapped her arm around Midoriya's and alarms when off in Todoroki's brain. Oh.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Akane," Midoriya introduced, patting her hand.

Oh.

Todoroki felt sick. Like he was going to throw up. All of the happiness of the day was gone. The word happiness was no longer in Todoroki's vocabulary. "That's nice," Todoroki said, trying not to spit his words.

Iida had an odd look in his face. A concerning look. "Midoriya, can I talk to you for a minute?" Iida stood up. Iida's tone implied it wasn't a request.

Midoriya got up and followed Iida off into the hallway. Todoroki sighed in relief. Now he had an out.

"So you guys-" "I have to go," Todoroki cut Dog Girl off, but didn't care. If he didn't leave, he'd probably blow up. He was maxing out quickly.

"Todoroki, wait!" Uraraka yelled, grabbing Todoroki's wrist.

Todoroki snapped. He didn't mean for it to happen. Todoroki reacted on impulse from all of his years of combat training. He twisted around, grabbed Uraraka's slender wrist and turned it oddly. It happened in seconds. She cried out, and Todoroki snapped out of it. Mainly because he had heard a loud noise from her wrist.

Uraraka was collapsed on the floor, curled in on herself. Todoroki stood there, disgusted with himself. He finally… he had a friend.. and he did this to her. Todoroki probably broke her wrist, if not she was lucky and it was either sprained or dislocated. Quickly, Todoroki knelt down on the floor next to Uraraka, trying to help her. Akane was quicker than him though and pushed Todoroki down on to his back.

"The hell is wrong with you, you bastard?!" Akane shouted, staring dead into Todoroki's eyes.

"Uraraka?!" Midoriya's concerned shouts turned Todoroki's gaze. He was knelt down next to her now too. Concern was written all over his face.

"What the hell happened?" A panicked Iida followed, picking up Uraraka and carrying her bride style.

Akane pointed at Todoroki. "He went ninja on her! Uraraka grabbed him and he just… broke her!" She spat, trying to kill him with her eyes.

Midoriya looked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Todoroki?" He said weakly, willing it not to be true.

Todoroki stood up and turned tail, clutching his fists. "I'm so sorry," he whispered out before running to the dorms. Todoroki could hear his name being shouted, but didn't stop.

He got to his dorm and locked the door. Todoroki allowed himself to slide down the door. He buried his face in his knees. Todoroki was definitely going to be expelled from U.A. Todoroki felt the hot stinging at his eyes. Todoroki cried. It was pathetic. He cried until he was sick.

It had all disappeared.

XxxXxxX

Dear Izuku,

I think I'm in love with you.

Todoroki ripped up the one hundredth and seventy-ninth letter he had written to Midoriya. Midoriya had only read thirty-five of them.

XxxXxxX

"Todoroki!" Midoriya screamed angrily at Todoroki's door for the eighth time that week.

Todoroki had been in his room for five days straight. No one had even seen him. No one even knew if he was even alive. The thought that Todoroki might even do… that, scared Midoriya.

"Todoroki open the door!" Midoriya was getting desperate.

"I'll break it down!"

"I'm not mad! Ok I am but I don't hate you!"

"Uraraka is fine!"

"Todoroki come on!"

"I have chocolate!"

"Todoroki, you're scaring me! Please, just leave the room…" Midoriya was on the verge of tears. Each cry was getting more and more strained.

Midoriya trailed his hand down Todoroki's door. It stung from banging it against the wood. He hardly cared, Todoroki was more important. His eyes followed his hand, trying to distract himself. Why wouldn't Todoroki just open up?

His eyes caught something pink on the floor. He jerked his glance down, and saw one of the envelopes Midoriya had bought. He picked it up. It scared Midoriya. It wasn't like the other letters, this one could very well be, well, anything other than a love letter. Midoriya gave up and retreated to the lounge with the letter.

XxxXxxX

Dear Izuku,

I'm going to guess this is my last letter to you. There so many things I want to say. So many actions I want to do. I just don't know where to start.

First of all, I'm so sorry to Uraraka. Her wrist is more than likely broken (false, she got lucky and Todoroki had snapped her watch and not her wrist. It had hurt like hell and she had a bruise, but nothing serious.) and I'm the reason why. I lost it for a second, and that happened. I'm not even asking for her to forgive me. Actually, I'd feel better if Uraraka never talked to me ever again and never looked in my direction. Not in a threat way, as in a 'that guy is a dick and freak so fuck him' way. If she ever does see me again, that is.

I'm happy that I got as much time with friends as I could. The past three years were amazing. I never could has imagined it would happen. Friends were not something I could have. I'm glad they were you, Uraraka, and Iida. Pretty much everyone, actually. I hope you and your girlfriend (false again. Midoriya broke it off with her after she called Todoroki a terrible monster in a conversation) have a great time together. I never really stood a chance.

God, there were so many times where I wanted to kiss you. To just bundle you up in my arms and whisper sweet nothings. But I bit my tongue, because I didn't want to lose you. You never seemed interested in men, so I just assumed you'd never return those feelings. No matter how many times I thought I saw you look at me too long, or when you'd press too close to me.

But then this whole letter thing happened. And I loved it, every second of it. I wouldn't redo anything, well except for Uraraka, but still. I don't regret writing you. It calmed me. I wrote one hundred and eighty-seven letters, this being the last. I gave you thirty-six of those.

I was so tired though. When I met Akane, I felt like the final piece on my chessboard had been ripped away. I was tired of always being second. Second best hero, second best in grades, second most loved, second everything. Always second with no hope of being first . I was never bad at anything, just never good enough to be the best. So when I had you, I never felt second. I know you were closer to Uraraka, even Iida probably, but I felt that way. And then Akane strolled in, and I was second suddenly. I just wanted to be first for once.

I know I'm going to be expelled, so this is a send off letter. I'll miss you, all of you. I really do love you, Midoriya. I've been in love with my best friend since I can remember you.

I wonder if I took your hand, would you still watch the stars with me.

-Todoroki Shouto.

(P.S, I could still never hate you, even if you never wanted to see me again…)

Tokoyami was surprised when he found Midoriya on the lounge couch, a pink piece of paper on the coffee table, crying his heart out into his hands.

XxxXxxX

Midoriya had passed out from crying and was sleeping in his dorm. Ojiro had carried him there. He felt so bad for Midoriya, too.

Everyone had decided to let just Iida and Uraraka to read the letter. Tokoyami had read it earlier when he found Midoriya, despite the other rambling no's through sobs. They also decided to take turns standing guard at Midoriya's door to make sure no one disturbed the poor teen. Bakugou was currently on shift.

"Where the hell could he be? It's new for certain, because Midoriya watches that door like a hawk and would have noticed this earlier!" Iida snapped, reading over the neat print again.

"He really did love Midoriya, huh…" Uraraka whispered while standing next to Iida.

"I don't think his feelings are as unrequited as Todoroki thinks," Iida sighed, continuing to try and find here Todoroki was.

"What does that mean?" Tokoyami asked. His quirk was out trying to find Todoroki.

"A few weeks ago Midoriya asked what it was called if he liked women but was interested in just one guy and no one else," Iida replied, looking up at Tokoyami.

"He looked like the heavens opened up and angels ascended with puppies when he saw that letter in his locker after Todoroki returned."

"I had just assumed they were dating," Tokoyami pitched in, and Uraraka hummed in agreeance.

There was high pitched noise and the three turned to the open window. Tokoyami's shadowy hawk quirky thing was sitting on the window sill. "Find him?" he asked.

The bird squawked a few times and Tokoyami nodded. Then turned to Uraraka and Iida. "He's on the roof, looking at stars."

"Damn it, even I could have guessed that!"

"But you didn't, Uraraka…"

"Whatever, let's just go get his emo ass so he and Midoriya can kiss and make up. Then he can get suspended for braking my watch!"

"I don't think that's why he's getting suspended, Uraraka."

"Good enough for me."

"Guys, lets go before he leaves the roof," Tokoyami butted in to their argument. Iida and Uraraka stopped and nodded. With no time to waste, the trio bolted for the roof.

XxxXxxX

Dear Izuku,

Ever wonder how odd stars are?

We write so many romantic and lovely things about them. Stars are so damn far away. Even still, they're just giant balls of gas in space. But I can see why everyone loves them.

Stars are so pure. So untainted from reality. Distance means nothing, they're amazing even millions of lightyears away. Stars have no care for what you are, or what you have done. They never change. They just shine for us. Beauty works in funny ways. True beauty, that is.

Stars are amazing. It's no wonder we look at them with loved ones, or when you just need answers. History has always looked to them for that.

If iron, which runs through our blood, is only created in stars, then I think you have a lot of iron flowing through you.

XxxXxxX

The trio burst through the roof door, leading them was Uraraka. Tokoyami stayed at the only door in or out so Todoroki couldn't escape if he was still there. Iida and Uraraka charged on.

Todoroki was sitting with his back against a metal box, facing the roof's edge. Doing just like Tokoyami had said, watching the stars. Todoroki swiftly turned his gaze towards the loud noise of the door, standing up. "What the hell?!" Todoroki yelled, taking a step back.

Iida and Uraraka split up to flank Todoroki. "We're here to get you, idiot!" Iida bit with unusual anger. It took a lot to get Iida riled up.

Todoroki moved to get more room from the advancing duo. His eyes flicked to Uraraka's right wrist. "It's… not broken?" Todoroki asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, you broke my watch!" Uraraka snapped. It had been an expensive watch!

Todoroki took a final step back before he ran into the guardrails. Todoroki cursed to himself. Iida and Uraraka closed in on both sides. "Now, you're coming with us to apologize to Midoriya!" Iida used his mad mother hen mode.

"… I can't."

"Can't, or won't?!" Uraraka practically screamed those words.

"Won't."

Iida grabbed the front of Todoroki's shirt and pulled them chest to chest. Iida gave Todoroki an angry death stare. Todoroki tried to escape, but Iida was bigger than him physically, and he didn't want to hurt anyone else again.

"Listen to me, Todoroki Shouto! Listen hard and damn well, because I'm only to say this ONCE. In the world, no one gives a fuck about you unless you earn it. It doesn't matter if you're a creep or a weirdo, or a mass murderer. Because in the scheme of things, you're just a blip in the fucking timeline! But you know what? Midoriya fucking cares about you! And you were going to run out of that damn door! Leave Midoriya behind, because you can't deal with the maybe fact that Midoriya doesn't return your feelings. Well guess what, bastard! He does! He needed damn time to figure that out! Everytime he got one of those stupid letters, Midoriya looked like he had seen heaven! He looks at you like you're the most special thing in the universe! He talks about you like you created the stars! That damn letter you wrote him made him cry! Tokoyami found him, and he was crying so hard that Tokoyami had thought you killed yourself! Do you want to imagine what would happen to him if you DISAPPEARED on him?! Didn't CARE about him anyone?! Maybe you're a monster, and maybe you'll never move past this and you'll never take that final damn step. But for the love of god, DON'T walk out that door! Because if you DO, don't expect anyone to ever care again. End up like your father." Iida spat, practically throwing Todoroki back again the rails.

Todoroki had gone limp. He had to fight back tears of his own. "I made him cry…?" Todoroki breathed out. No. No, none of this could be happening. Midoriya probably hated him. They had to have been tears of relief!

Except, Todoroki knew in his heart that he most definitely broke Midoriya's own. Todoroki probably should just… walk out the door. He doesn't retaliate when Iida grabs his arm and drags him off the roof.

This was probably going to be Todoroki's final goodbye.

XxxXxxX

Midoriya is asleep when they shove Todoroki into his room. Midoriya is curled into a tiny ball, facing away from the wall. Todoroki could see all of the dried tears and side affects from crying so much. He really needs to stop hurting Midoriya.

Todoroki slowly lower himself on to Midoriya's desk chair, careful not to wake him up. He looked so unhappy in his sleep for some reason. Todoroki once again wanted to cuddle and protect the smaller one. Todoroki shook off the thought. No, he had more important things to think about.

Todoroki didn't belong there.

Beside Midoriya. He didn't deserve to cuddle Midoriya, or kiss him senseless, or to whisper how much he loved Midoriya to him. To wake up beside him, to tell him how special he was, to eat with him every night. Todoroki didn't deserve Midoriya.

But Iida had told him such marvelous things. That Midoriya loved him back. Iida was super smart, and was almost always right. What were the odds he was wrong just this once? Then again, Uraraka seemed pretty keen on it too.

Todoroki didn't want to run through the door. He knew the other side would hold the exit at the end.

Todoroki stood up from the chair and hovered by Midoriya's bed, staring at his sleeping form. He had turned over to face the wall. Back turned to Todoroki. Todoroki didn't want to live in a world where Midoriya didn't love him. He wished for a world where Midoriya was in love with him.

"I'm so sorry," Todoroki said the still boy.

Todoroki gingerly laid down beside Midoriya, draping an arm over his waist. Midoriya would probably yell at him in on the morning. Good. It would let Todoroki know it was time to walk through the door. But for now, Todoroki was going to do the one thing he had always wanted to do.

He pulled Midoriya close to himself, trying not to wake him up. Todoroki nuzzled his face into the back of Midoriya's neck and planted a soft kiss on it. It wasn't nearly as much as Todoroki wanted to do, but it was all he could do in that moment.

Todoroki probably didn't belong there.

Todoroki couldn't seem to care as he drifted off to sleep, Midoriya in his arms, for the first and probably last time ever.

XxxXxxX

Todoroki awoke with Midoriya's thumb running circles slowly along his cheekbone. He kept his eyes shut so Midoriya would still think he was asleep. Todoroki was afraid what would happen when he did open them.

The thumb stopped, and the hand along the side of Todoroki's face was in his hair. Midoriya ran his fingers through Todoroki's red strands. It was an odd but definitely welcomed feeling. Todoroki let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

Midoriya's hand wandered out of his hair and back down the side of his face. Todoroki wanted them back in his hair, but didn't want to talk. Midoriya shuffled so their position was closer together. Midoriya brought his hand to settle at Todoroki's jaw, placing the pad of his thumb against Todoroki's slightly parted lips. It made Todoroki shiver a bit.

Midoriya let out a sigh and moved his hand again to lay under Todoroki's chin. Midoriya tentatively shifted Todoroki's head to a different position. Todoroki didn't even have time to ask himself why before he felt a pair of soft warm lips on his own. Now Todoroki shot his eyes open.

Midoriya had closed his eyes, lightly pressing his lips on to Todoroki's. Todoroki wanted to scream, because there was no way in hell this way happening. It had to be a dream.

But, Todoroki thought, it wouldn't be too bad to indulge dream Midoriya because dream Midoriya felt too damn real.

Todoroki lightly kissed back, bringing the hand lying on Midoriya's hip to his neck, adjusting's Midoriya's angle best he could. Midoriya let out a hum of content and lazily kissed Todoroki. It was a sweet kiss, something Todoroki could loose hours doing. Todoroki's mind twinkled with joy. Todoroki couldn't hold back his smile anymore and pulled back much to Midoriya's disappointment.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya sighed out with pure happiness.

Todoroki pressed his forehead to Midoriya's, staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, right? I really hope I'm not dreaming."

Midoriya smiled and ran his hand back into Todoroki's hair. This time, Todoroki leaned into the touch. "Nope," he replied, a blush dusting his features.

"Good. But… I'm still not sure why you'd want me of all people," Todoroki moved his hand to lie on the one Midoriya had in his hair.

"Because… I don't know why. Because I love the way you see the world, see me, and how you write about it. Like it's the greatest thing ever. You pour your soul into a lot of the letters. Even if the first ones were awkward and cheesy. They touched me, because you wrote them for me."

Todoroki kissed him again.

"Are you sure that I'm what you want, not just the idea of a relationship?" Todoroki asked nervously.

"Positive."

"I'm really socially awkward…"

"So am I."

"I'm gonna have days, maybe a few at a time, where I'll get into sour moods like this…"

"It's okay, I sometimes do too. Days where the world is too much. We can work through those days together," Midoriya replied softly.

"I almost broke Uraraka's wrist…"

"That I am pissed about, but it really was my fault too because I probably led you on and was like 'This is my girlfriend haha sorry Todoroki your letters were nice but I don't need them anymore' then walked off without explaining myself. By the way we broke up, obviously."

"Yeah but... I…"

"Todoroki, stop it. I want to be with you. All of your flaws included. I'm not exactly Mr. Clean either. But I don't let those stop me. Do you want… do you still even want me?" Midoriya asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course!"

"Then shut up already and let me proclaim you as mine!" Midoriya's words had no bite to them. At the end he even giggled a bit. Todoroki blushed. Yeah, Todoroki had lost this battle.

"O-Okay…" He earned himself a hair ruffle from Midoriya.

Midoriya crawled off the bed and pulled Todoroki off with him. Midoriya took his hand and smiled brighter than ever. Todoroki's hand was warm. They slipped on their shoes and made their way, hand in hand, down to the lounge area. Midoriya didn't care that his eyes probably looked like crap, his smile would more than likely cover that up. Plus, he knew that everyone was likely to be down in the lounge waiting for the duo.

The first person to notice them had to be Uraraka, because there was a loud, happy screech from her. Uraraka turned to Tsuyu and gave her a high-five before running to Midoriya and hugging him. Iida gave Todoroki, who was hiding behind Midoriya as best as he could without being weird, a thumbs and maybe a wink. Kirishima passed Ojiro twenty dollars, Tsuyu ,Tokoyami, and Aoyama cheered, Bakugou threatened Todoroki, Kaminari was making hearts with sparks, Mineta was cheering over the fact there were two less men to worry about stealing chicks, and Satou stated he was going to make the two a cake to celebrate (all of the girls agreed full heartedly, and then instead of fawning over Midoriya and Todoroki they turned to planning out 'their', really just the girls using them, cake).

Then everything went quite when they all noticed Todoroki had been too quiet. Only to discover he was silently crying into a hand. Chaos soon followed because Todoroki Shouto never cried.

"Todoroki?!"

"H-Hey, don't cry!"

"We're sorry we'll let you and Midoriya choose your cake!"

"Yeah!"

"I-I won't actually hunt you down and cut off your d-"

"Why are you crying, Todoroki?!" Iida asked in his mother hen voice.

Todoroki sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. God, this was so un-Todoroki like. "You're all so nice to me… and I guess I didn't notice till now," Todoroki answered weakly.

"Awwww, Todorokiiii!" Mina squealed, moving in to give him a hug.

Midoriya smiled at Todoroki then joined in the hug (because now that they were official Midoriya could be greedy with Todoroki to a degree. Eligible women hugging him alone was probably one of them). Uraraka soon after, followed by Tsuyu, then Mineta, Kirishima, Iida, Satou, and eventually all of the class but Bakugou (but he did hover at the edge with his hand on Kirishima's shoulder).

"Hey Todoroki?" Uraraka's voice rang from the group hug center.

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me a new watch."

Everyone laughed until they couldn't anymore. It hadn't even been that funny of a joke, but the timing so great. Even Todoroki had been laughing.

Unfortunately they had all laughed and waited so long for the pair to come down that they completely missed their morning training. Which of course summoned All Might.

Who then cheer and joined in their celebrating when he found out about Todoroki and Midoriya. ("It's about time!" he had yelled when he noticed Midoriya holding Todoroki's hand. Midoriya could probably anger a bull by using his red face.)

Needless to say, Aizawa-sensei was not pleased at all by their antics and their punishment for being late was NOT pretty. He forced All Might to participate in it as well because he had delayed their training even more.

No one really cared however. They were all too giddy from Midoriya and Todoroki's long over due annoncement (except Kirishima because his bet was literally the following day and he was so close to all that money…)

XxxXxxX

Dear Shouto,

Yes, I would definitely go watch the stars with you. I would love to actually.

Also, you should definitely buy me more raspberry chocolates (You know because you ate mine before!) (Plus you should totally kiss me afterwards this time too.)

-Your 'Secret' Admirer :)


End file.
